Broken Angel
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: What if someone found out that Chloe made the Devil vulnerable and used it against him? This is a shameless Lucifer whump. Set after End of Season One. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, no I don't own any of the character :(

Authors Note: Well here is my next instalment of Lucifer fanfic, this one was just me wanting to whump on poor Lucifer, so I just want to say sorry, kinda, sort of lol

This came to me simply from the fact that Chloe does make the Devil vulnerable and if certain 'individuals' found out, they would use this against him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This is a multi chapter and has already been written out, so posting between chapters shouldn't be much of a wait. And just wanted to say thanks to all those lovely people who followed, favourite'd and left reviews on my other stories. Seriously you guys rock!

Any mistakes are my own!

* * *

 _I am fallen, but I am free, I cannot fly, but I can see, my soul is broken, my body is cut, but my heart is full, where my strength is not. My wings maybe torn, my halo may be crooked, but I have my friends, who will guide me when I am blinded. - **Unknown**._

* * *

 _Wake up_.

Lucifer ignored the incessant voice buzzing in his ear.

 _Wake up_!

This time the voice commanded him in a familiar tone he'd thought he'd long forgotten, but Lucifer was his own man now and he wasn't going to take any orders from up above.

 _Lucifer, please_!

Now that one got a reaction from the Lord of Hell. With surprising effort he opened his eyes and squinted at the sudden brightness in the room. That must have been one _hell_ of a party, he thought to himself. It wasn't until he tried to raise his hand to block out the blinding light that a loud, metallic clink sounded. This certainly didn't feel like one of his salacious bondage rituals, not with the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. Lucifer finally realised how dire his situation was as the room came into focus.

He was in a relatively small room, no windows and only one door in the corner. There didn't appear to be a handle on this side of the door so that meant it only opened from the outside. Who ever they were they were smart, a human couldn't possibly get out of this room, but the _Devil_? They obviously had no idea who they were dealing with.

Lucifer lifted his head slowly, willing the room to stop spinning so he could get his bearings and pull himself free of the iron shackles digging painfully into his wrists. They were currently holding him in place, the chain looped through a hook in the ceiling. He gave an experimental tug surprised at how secure it seemed.

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the fog which was clouding his thoughts and making it difficult to remember what happened to land him in this place. A muffled groan to his left made him freeze in horror.

"Chloe?" his voice sounded rough, from disuse or shouting he had no idea.

There was silence for a moment and the Devil was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest if she didn't answer. His worry for her safety surpassing his own alarming situation.

"Lucifer?" She sounded just as confused as he did. "What happened?"

The club owner chuckled humorlessly. "I was hoping you could tell me, Detective?"

Chloe finally raised her head, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of her partner hanging from the ceiling by chains. Even with his tall stature his bare feet were barely touching the concrete floor, his shirt was ripped open revealing minor cuts and bruising, and his face looked worse than the time he and his brother fought. One side of his face looked as though it had been punched repeatedly and there were small pools of blood staining the ground beneath him. All in all, he looked pretty terrible.

"Oh my god, Lucifer!" She was too busy trying to get to her feet to notice his grimace at her mention of his father. Chloe's hands were handcuffed behind her back, but she managed to get to her knees and finally her feet with only a minor wobble. She leaned against the solid wall for a second, regaining her balance and slowly walked to her partner.

"Do I really look that bad, Detective?" His voice was unusually calm for their predicament, yet she saw a flash of something in his eyes before it was carefully hidden again.

Lucifer watched her approach, looking for any notable signs of injury, although other that her slight bout of dizziness and bruising on her cheek, she seemed to be fine. His heart rate calmed a little at his realisation, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He couldn't remember who had taken them or for what purpose. What ever it was, it wasn't going to be anything good.

She stopped a breath away from him and with her hands presently out of commission she began assessing him for other injuries with her eyes. "How bad, Lucifer?"

"I'm fine, Detective. I'm the Devil, remember? Takes a lot more than a few right hooks to hurt me." He said it with such conviction, yet Chloe could tell there was something worrying him. Something in his gaze that contradicted his words.

"Can you get out of those?" Her eyes flicking to his wrists. She hoped with his ability to get out of her handcuffs that he might be able to use his freaky magic trick when it mattered most.

He tried again using his angelic strength to break the chains which should have been an easy task, though the more Lucifer thought about it, none of this was adding up. He'd been drugged, which shouldn't be able to happen. His strength seemed diminished and he felt strangely vulnerable. With a sharp twist he stared hard at the Detective.

 _No, no, no - this couldn't be happening. No one knew, they couldn't possibly_.

Chloe backed up a step. Swallowing nervously at his piercing gaze. "Lucifer? What is it?"

"You're my weakness," he mumbled, his dark eyes unnaturally flat. There was no hint of the man she'd worked with for the past few months. It looked like he'd given up.

"Weakness? What do you mean?" she wanted to shake him, make him look at her, but his attention had been diverted to markings on the floor. Chloe took another step back to get a better look. How had she not noticed the image on the ground? Probably because it was very faint, yet she could make out the circular shape and some weird symbols within it. With a sickening feeling in her gut she'd wager a guess that Lucifer' blood had been used to draw it.

"Lucifer, I have no idea what's going on here, but if you know something," she pleaded. "Please tell me."

The man opened his mouth to speak then closed it, seemingly at a loss for words. This scared Chloe more than anything. For her usually unaffected partner to look so lost and confused, his body shaking with -

"Lucifer?" Chloe hesitated, feeling the temperature rise within the small room.

"I can't, please don't look at me." His voice sounded so childlike and pained that Chloe couldn't stop herself from looking. The man who laughed in criminals faces, could throw someone through a glass window like they weighted nothing more than a feather and got shot protecting her from a dirty cop; was scared, no not just scared, he was terrified.

Lucifer clenched his teeth, he could feel the fire rise within him, it flowed through his veins like a surge of molten lava consuming him. He couldn't let his anger and fear at this situation be the reason to fracture their partnership if she saw the real him. He'd worked too hard for it all to fall apart now. He trusted her, felt something for her that he didn't think was possible, and refused to let who ever had captured them take that away. He was the Devil after all. He shouldn't be feeling scared. It was those who chose to use Chloe against him that would soon know what fear felt like. After a few more calming breaths the temperature in the room returned to a more manageable level and Lucifer lifted his head to look at the woman before him. He could see she was hesitant to ask him what just happened, so he decided to answer her previous question.

"It's a Devil's trap."

"What?" she asked, finally looking back down at the markings.

"It's supposed to bind and trap the Devil. I think they gave me something, drugs perhaps but they are still affecting me." He eyed her curiously. "Are you affected?"

Chloe shrugged. "I have a sore head. Feels like someone smacked me in the face."

"Yes, you do seem to have a fist shaped mark obscuring your lovely features."

The Detective ignored him, her brow crinkled in frustration. Lucifer still wasn't explaining what he knew , or at the very least he wasn't making any sense.

"A Devil's trap? So what does that mean? You can't get out because you're the _Devil_?"

"Yes _Detective_ , that's exactly what it means. And that who ever has taken us knows that you make me vulnerable. An easy target." Lucifer was starting to get annoyed. A part of him wished she would just accept that he was who he said he was, it would make things so much simpler. The other part was too close to her and didn't want to risk making her run from him, not when she brought out a better side of him. He valued her, _friendship_? He shuddered, Chloe really did make him vulnerable.

"Stop it Lucifer!" she snapped, finally at the end of her tether. So sick of his delusions. "Tell me what's going on!"

Lucifer was stopped from shouting back when another horribly familiar voice cut in. "Yes _Lucifer_ , do tell. What is going on?"

"Azazel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, added to your favourites or followed. It really means a lot, thanks guys! Just so you know this story is 5 chapters long. I promise the next I write will be longer ;) lol

Whump in this chapter! You have been warned ;)

* * *

The Devil paled when he realised who his captor was, but he forced a smile and chuckled nervously. "Azazel. Long time no see. How have you been?"

Chloe looked back and forth between them, her mouth hanging open. "You know each other?"

Both ignored her as they stared one another down.

The Demon stepped closer, standing toe to toe with Lucifer, a smug grin stretching across his pasty features. "All the better for seeing you again, _My Lord_." His words dripped with sarcasm. "Imagine my surprise finding the King of Hell running around playing cop with a _human_ , and not only that, but seems to have sporadic bouts of mortality?" He suddenly turned away from Lucifer to face Chloe, his feral grin stretching as he stalked toward the Detective.

"Leave her be, Azazel!" The Devil growled, struggling against his bonds.

She backpedalled away from the man, her fearful gaze locking with her partner' furious ones, until her back collided with the wall. He reached out to touch her, though his hand never made contact as the Detective dropped down, using the wall to keep her steady and kicked her leg out, making him stagger backward.

Azazel seemed more amused than anything else.

"I see why you like her Lucifer." He shot a knowing glance at Lucifer, his eyebrow raised suggestively. "She has fire in her."

"Don't you dare touch her." Lucifer snarled, the temperature in the room rising once more.

"That's not part of the plan."

"And what is the plan, Azazel? Because I can assure you, this is not going to end well for you." The Devil snapped. "How dare you disrespect me!"

The sudden blow to the face was unexpected, though the blood that flowed freely from his nose was sadly a normal occurrence when Chloe was around, and Lucifer felt his blood turn to ice as he realised just how screwed he was. The Detective was going to be used against him, but not in the way he first thought. She made _him_ vulnerable, meaning she only had to be near for him to bleed. She made him _mortal._ And Azazel was going to use that to his advantage.

"I can see you've reached the same conclusion I have, Lucifer." The Demon turned to Chloe with a smile that bared all his teeth. "Sit back and enjoy Detective. This is going to be good."

Chloe didn't get the chance to ask what he was talking about when he started viciously, pummelling into her partner with such ferocity she didn't know how Lucifer managed to remain silent. She called out, pleading for him to stop and tried to push herself to her feet and help, but as soon as she got close, Azazel backhanded her with such force that she was thrown back into the wall with a sickening thud and dropped to the ground. Her vision darkened and she thought she heard her name being called as the blackness wrapped her in it's embrace.

* * *

"No!" Lucifer screamed, straining against the shackles. His eyes igniting with fire and raising the temperature once more. "You'll pay for that!"

Azazel's lips curled in a menacing grin. "Really?" He stepped closer, arms spread wide daring the Devil to make good on his threat. "Show me, then. Come on _Lord Lucifer_ , you know you want to." He teased, enjoying watching his former master pull and twist against his bonds like a disobedient hell hound. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Thousands of years I submitted to your rule, followed your commands like an obedient little soldier and did I ever get so much as a _thank you, Azazel_? No!"

"So what you're saying is, you're torturing me because I didn't thank the help?" Lucifer chuckled darkly. "Fine. I was a bad boss, I worked you to the bone, so many long, tireless nights and never once did I show my appreciation. Well I suppose it's better late than never. Thank you, Azazel, for all your hard work. It was an infinite, displeasure."

The Demon grumbled under his breath. He forgotten how sarcastic the Devil could be. "Don't worry Lucifer, you've got plenty of time to make it up to me." He glanced back at the human woman, laying so still but he knew she was alive. Could hear her heart beating like a drum inside his head. "So how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being one of them, mortality, _feeling_ things?" Azazel cocked his head, studying the man in chains for a moment. He never would have guessed that Satan had feelings while he ruled in hell, except of course anger. He felt that quite a bit.

Lucifer stayed stubbornly silent.

The Demon grinned. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you _feel_ lots of things." His fist connected with Lucifer' face with a satisfying crack.

Lucifer's head snapped to the right. He chuckled, spitting out a glob of blood, and lifted his head to stare at his Demon. His vision wavered slightly, but he still managed a smile that showed his usually perfect white teeth stained red.

"The student becomes the master, hmm?"

Azazel didn't bother answering with words. He let his fists do the rest.

* * *

Lucifer's head sagged forward, his shoulders pulling uncomfortably from this position but the King of Hell was used to pain. He had suffered for eons because of his father. It wasn't the same kind of pain, emotional instead of physical, yet Lucifer preferred the latter. He could handle that better than emotions, and who didn't like a little pain?

Azazel had left him for now. Probably to clean the blood from his destroyed knuckles. _Yes_ \- Lucifer was proud that he'd managed hurt the demon with his face, _that'll teach him_. He tried to ignore the fact that he couldn't seem to breathe deeply without a stabbing pain in his chest. There was a distinct rattle and he knew that it would only take another hit from the demon to puncture his lung. That was not going to be way that Lucifer was leaving this plane of existence. He cast an uneasy glance upwards. No way in hell.

A startled gasp erupted from Chloe as she finally returned to consciousness. It took her a few seconds to find her bearings and when she finally locked her eyes on Lucifer and saw what state he was in, she hurried to get to her knees.

"Careful, D-detective. He hit you q-quite hard." Lucifer had no idea how humans managed to function, their bodies so frail that a few hits could cause such affliction. His chest felt like it was on fire and he'd only spoken a few words.

By the time Chloe made it to her feet and stood before her partner he was gasping, unable to catch his breath. She had to keep him calm and more than anything she wished she had the use of her hands, wanting to touch his face and try to sooth him.

"Lucifer? Look at me," she said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady and not start panicking. "Take small breaths. Like this." She showed him what to do, hoping that he could follow her instruction.

After what seemed like an eternity he managed to lift his head and focused on her, the burning sensation dwindled slightly, though it was still there. "T-thank you."

Chloe nodded and finally took a good look at him. "The hell Lucifer? What did he do to you?" She'd been around corpses that looked better than her partner right now. The whole right side of his face was completely swollen and bruised, blood covering most of his face from a cut above his eye and his possibly broken nose. His chest and stomach were severely bruised and she wondered how he was even able to breathe at all. His left side was worse and she guessed that was the cause of his deathly pallor.

Her own head started spinning and Chloe realised she may have moved just a little too soon. Lucifer must have noticed because he automatically tried to reach for her, the chains rattling as he moved and quickly realised his mistake when the pain returned, crashing into him like a wave of torment.

"Bloody hell," he gasped.

"Careful, Lucifer." She berated him. "I'm just gonna sit for a minute."

Chloe walked unsteadily back the few paces to the wall and slid down. She winced at the pain in her head, but didn't want to draw too much attention to her own injury when Lucifer had clearly suffered far more than she.

They fell into a peaceful silence, both contemplating their next move. Chloe knew she had to get the handcuffs off, if she could then maybe she could stop the man from hurting Lucifer and then somehow get her partner down from there.

"How do you know him?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Lucifer frowned as he shifted to face her, and immediately winced. "He, uh, he used to work for me."

"In Lux?" she queried, somehow knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"You need to get out of here Chloe." He told her, ignoring her question.

Chloe stared at him, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. "I'm not leaving without you."

Lucifer returned the look. "Yes, you are. If you can get out, you run and get help. The further away you get, the more of my strength will return."

"Don't be an idiot. That's not how this works." She really wanted to smack that man upside the head. "If I leave, he'll kill you."

"If you don't leave, he will!"

They hadn't heard their captor returning. He paused inside the door looking between them with a smile resembling that of a Cheshire cat. "Lovers tiff?" he questioned.

Chloe glared at him while Lucifer managed a stare so intense that she was surprised that Azazel didn't burst into flames in front of her.

"Ooh, touchy subject I see?" Azazel walked around his now mortal master and sneered. "I didn't think I was going to enjoy this as much with you being mortal, but I find it almost a challenge to see how long I can keep this going until your weak little body gives up. Your ribs are already at breaking point Lucifer, I can hear the bones grinding together and your laboured breaths." He tutted, pausing to look over at Chloe. "You, my dear must be an gift sent from heaven, because other than us demons, the only ones who want him dead more, are the angels. What better way for the Devil to fall a second time than at the hands of a human woman that you _care_ for." He spat the word 'care' like it was toxic. "Is that poetic enough for you, _Master_?"

Chloe saw the glint of steel a second before Azazel drove the sharp weapon into Lucifer's side. Her partner let out a startled cry, trying to move his already injured body away from the pain, but it was useless. The Demon growled, baring his teeth at the Devil, and twisted the blade sharply, before yanking it back out.

Lucifer's shoulders wrenched painfully as he tried desperately to curl in on himself. The agony spread through him like wild fire, his chest tightening to the point where he thought he was going to black out. He could feel his blood soaking into his trousers and finally pooling on the floor beneath his feet.

"Stop it!" Chloe cried. Wanting to help her friend, but at the same time knowing she was useless to him if Azazel knocked her out cold again. "Please, take the cuffs off. I won't try anything."

She didn't expect it to work, but the man cocked his head as if studying her and shrugged his shoulders. Obviously not thinking she would be any kind of threat to him. At this moment in time she wouldn't be, all she could focus on was her partner bleeding and wheezing in front of her.

Azazel gripped her hands tightly before releasing the cuffs. His dark eyes boring in to hers and she could have sworn they looked jet black. "Try anything and it's him that's going to suffer. Understand?"

She nodded and rushed over to Lucifer. Shrugging out of her jacket she pressed it against his side hoping to stem the blood flow. "I've got you, I've got you. You're going to be okay." It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

Lucifer struggled, every inhale was excruciating and every exhale felt like he was being stabbed, repeatedly. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he felt Chloe's touch, her gentle fingers wiping it away. His last thought before unconsciousness claimed him was just how beautiful she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks guys! So glad you're all enjoying this, (even if you don't want to) lol

I've got to say I have struggled with this chapter, re written parts numerous times, and thought about tossing my lap top out the window lol that's how much it annoyed me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! More Lucifer whump, you have been warned ;)

Also I wasn't sure if Lucifer' mom has a name yet? So I chose Layla as it means Night in arabic ;)

* * *

Chloe lost track of how long she stood there, her jacket was saturated in Lucifer's blood, but it finally seemed to be slowing. She pulled the material back and cringed at the angry looking wound. She wasn't sure if it was infected, she just knew she needed to get him help. Chloe raised her free hand to Lucifer's face and cupped his cheek, his scratchy stubble tickling her palm. He was warm, not overly hot, but not what she thought was an acceptable temperature. His head was dipped forward, chin resting against his chest, and she could hear a worrying rattle every time he inhaled.

"I don't know if you can hear me and I know I don't have the slightest clue what's going on here, but Lucifer," she paused, her fingers trailing gently down his cheek. "I promise, I'm going to get you out of here."

"That's very touching." Azazel stood at the door watching. He was smiling again and Chloe found it disturbing, it reminded her of a deranged mental patient she'd arrested a few years back for murder and it was really starting to give her the creeps.

"Leave him alone," she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

He stepped inside the room, leaving the door open as if taunting her. His narrowed gaze never wavering from hers.

Chloe moved in front of Lucifer to protect him from this pshyco. She couldn't bare to see the man she'd come to care about be hurt anymore than he already had. This sicko would have to go through her first.

Azazel stopped a few feet away, his dark gaze flicked between the Devil and the human. He scoffed, a human woman standing guard in front of Lucifer. How the mighty had fallen. He was going to enjoy breaking the Angel that took everything from him. Now wasn't the time though, he knew that. He could hear Lucifer's erratic heartbeat, the rattle in his chest and was certain that if he did anything else now that his fun would be over. And that wouldn't do. He needed to drag this out. It wasn't just Lucifer that he was punishing by doing this, it was the Devil's mother he was getting back at.

They'd been planning this for hundreds of years. Ever since Lucifer left hell the place literally went to - well, hell. Demons fighting for control, each one trying to ascertain their dominance, but none of them ever stuck. That was when he found her, deep in the bowels of hell, locked away in a tomb. They'd made a deal, she'd help him take on the role of the King of Hell, if he got her out of there and back to Earth so that she could deal with her son. It was no easy task. The Devil had made sure the locks were secured by witchcraft of the highest order. Azazel spent many years trying to track down a witch strong enough to break the seal and when he finally did and they fled to Earth, the stupid woman had changed her mind. She wanted to spend time with her children again, had forgotten how much she cared for them. Eons stuck in that cell, with anger her only company had poisoned her mind. When she saw both Lucifer and Amenadiel for the first time in thousands of years, her rage had dwindled. Not gone completely, but not enough to harm them. She was still their mother, and thought they all deserved another chance.

The Demon had stared at her in disbelief. Made her a promise that he would end her son, just like he would end her. Layla has smiled sadly, patting him on the cheek and sauntered away. She didn't think he had the nerve to go up against the Devil, but Azazel was smart, smarter than he was given credit for. He waited, watched and once he realised his master's weakness he had struck. With the help of a witch who supplied the means to keep Lucifer down temporarily, a devils trap and the human, Azazel had managed to do what no other demon or angel had the cohonis to do. Kill the Devil himself.

He winked at the Detective and sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him with a resounding bang. He had all the time in the world.

And he would savour every second of it.

* * *

"-tive?"

Silence.

"C-Chl-oe?"

It took a moment for her fuzzy brain to realise that Lucifer was calling for her. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself to her feet. Only stumbling once in her haste to get to him.

"Hey, I'm here." She soothed. Cupping his cheek with her hand, Chloe frowned at the heat emanating from him. "Lucifer, you're burning up." Trying not to let her fear take over, she checked the makeshift bandage she'd managed to put together using her jacket and the sleeves of her top.

"Al-ways am, Det-ective." He tried to joke but truthfully, Lucifer had never felt so wretched. The stab wound throbbed in time with the pounding of his heart, he couldn't draw in a breath without the feeling of red hot pokers stabbing his chest, and the heat building inside of him like a furnace had nothing to do with his demon side. This was all too human. He was going to die from a bloody infection, how pathetic.

Chloe ignored his attempt at finding humour in this situation and bit her lip when she saw the wound. It was red and swollen and she didn't have to touch him to feel the warmth from his injury. It was definitely infected. She started mumbling to herself as she redressed the wound, trying to ignore how he flinched and hissed in pain at her attempted gentle ministrations. They needed clean bandages, antibiotics, and a hospital but Chloe could tell that who ever this man was that had taken them, he wasn't going to let Lucifer go. She'd seen that look before and knew that he only had one goal in mind, he was going to kill her partner. She had to stop him.

"What ev-er you're th-inking, don't." Even though his face was flushed with fever, his eyes were hard and unwavering. "He'll ki-ll you."

She held his face gently in both hands. Her pale eyes filling with tears. "If I don't do anything, you'll die."

"Every-one dies, Detec-tive." He panted heavily, sweat pouring off him as he tried to catch his breath.

She trailed her fingers softly through his damp hair. "Not you." She told him, her voice wavering. "You're the Devil," she exclaimed suddenly. Taking a small step away from him, then twisting around she pointed her finger accusingly at him. "You tell me every damn day, so do something Lucifer! Isn't the Devil supposed to be immortal?" Chloe was almost shouting by the time she finished, and she had to turn away, hiding her face with both hands as she tried to stop her emotions from spiralling out of control. _A little late for that_ , she thought. When she spun back to face him she was surprised to see him smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not knowing what else he could say. It was getting harder and harder to talk and he didn't think an argument with her was the best thing for him right now.

Chloe shook her head and wiped away her tears, sniffling softly. "No, I'm sorry Lucifer. I shouldn't be shouting at you. This isn't your fault."

There was a noise outside the room and both watched the door as it swung open and their host entered with that creepy grin.

"Good to see you're awake, Lucifer." His tone was mocking as he walked toward the fallen angel. "I was afraid I'd done too much damage last time, that would have been a kicker, huh? Don't want to let you get off that easy now do we?"

"W-what do you wan-t, Aza-zel?" he wheezed. Hating how weak and pitiful he sounded.

The Demon laughed. "Oh Lucifer, this is too much. Look at you." He gestured to the injured man, stalking around him like a predator eyeing up it's next meal. "A broken Angel. You're pathetic! What could I possibly want from you other than your death? That would piss Mommy off now, wouldn't it?" Azazel stopped behind his captive, using the same technique the Devil himself used to rattle a victim, it always put them on edge when they couldn't see what was happening behind them.

The Devil's eyes widened at the mention of his mother. "What?" he gasped. Did all of this have something to do with her? He tried to ignore the tremors running though his entire frame and managed to stop himself from twisting around to see what Azazel was up to. He'd taught him this trick and he wouldn't let the lower demon get the better of him. Not that it mattered because he could feel Azazel standing so close to him they were practically touching and then without warning the Demon's fingers were digging into his wounded side.

Lucifer let loose the most agonised howl that Chloe had ever heard in her life. It was so painful that she was tempted to cover her own ears to hide away from the sound, but she couldn't do that to her partner. She rushed forward to put a stop to this inhuman torture, but was knocked back easily by the Demon.

"Ah, ah, Detective. You remember what I said before?" Digging his digits in deeper, he delighted in the sounds of torment being ripped from his master, his pulsing blood coating the Demon's finger tips. He could happily do this for eternity. A thought suddenly came to him. He _could_ do this for the rest of time. If Lucifer died he would be returned to hell and Azazel could continue the torture for as long as he desired. The only downside was not taking care of Layla, but then he had plenty of time to come up with a Plan B for her. Lucifer had always been his main goal. Releasing his iron grip from the Devil's side, he clutched a handful of the Devil's hair and yanked his head backward.

"Stop!" Chloe cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks. Too afraid to move closer in case it led to Lucifer's death.

Lucifer gasped, spitting blood on to the floor, the weight on his chest increasing exponentially and black spots invading his sight. He felt like he was drowning and as much as he twisted and struggled he couldn't escape it.

Azazel's eyes flashed pure black, his lips curling in a fiendish grin. The Devil's throat was bared and in the blink of an eye, his Demon blade was pressing into the soft tissue. One movement would be all it would take, one slight of hand and he could watch his Master choke on his own blood.

Chloe saw her chance to get closer when the psycho diverted his attention to Lucifer. She made it two steps when Azazel suddenly jolted forward, his eyes wide in disbelief. He turned to face the open door when a familiar figure stepped in, Chloe's shoulders sagging in relief. She didn't think she'd ever been more happy to see Lucifer's ninja bartender.

"Maze," she breathed the woman' name like a prayer, and rushed to Lucifer's side.

Maze pulled her knife out of Azazel's back and once satisfied he wouldn't be causing any more trouble she turned to help the Detective. Maze growled deep in her throat, sounding more like an animal in distress when she saw the state Lucifer was left in. Her eyes narrowed, cataloguing every bruise, every cut, every broken bone that had been inflicted on her Devil. He hung limply from the chains, his chin resting on his chest and was wheezing so badly she thought the hell hounds would soon be coming to claim his soul. Glaring at the body resting at her feet, she wished she'd taken her time, all the fun activities she could have planned for him, but that hadn't been possible. She'd reacted on instinct seeing the danger Lucifer was in and killed the one responsible, she'd done her job. Now she just had to take care of her creator.

Chloe felt her panic beginning to overwhelm her as she cupped Lucifer's face with both hands. Blood still dribbling from the various cuts on his face, but that wasn't what was worrying her the most. It was the deathly pallor her partner's skin had taken, despite his rapidly rising fever. A thin gash on his neck was bleeding sluggishly, the Demon blade must have nicked him when Azazel lurched forward, and the terrifying wheezing had been replaced by a horrible gurgling sound. Her own breathing hitched when she saw blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Chloe turned to Maze in alarm.

"I think his lung has been punctured, he can't breathe."

Chloe didn't have the energy to argue with Maze when she shoved her out of the way in her haste to get to Lucifer.

The demon stopped abruptly, pausing at the edge of the circle, then using her blade she roughly scraped the markings until there was the tiniest gap and stepped over. Azazel must have gotten a pretty powerful witch to make him invulnerable to the Devil's trap. She would enjoy finding out who had helped capture the Devil, and take pleasure in punishing them for their actions.

It took her seconds to release Lucifer from his shackles. One mighty tug and he was falling to the concrete floor. Maze caught him before his body sustained any more damage and lowered him carefully to the ground. She manoeuvred his head on to her lap so that he could breath better, smiling slightly as the horrible gurgling and wheezing eased a little. Maze put pressure on the stomach wound, hoping to slow the amount of blood he was loosing. She lifted her head to stare at the detective, her dark eyes menacing.

"You should go."

Chloe looked at her incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere. We need to get him to a hospital."

"No," the demon said calmly, trailing her fingers through his dark hair. "You need to leave, and then he will start to heal on his own." Maze wished he'd just listened to her when she said it wasn't safe, that something like this could happen because of his infatuation with the Detective.

Decker looked ready to explode, her face turning pink and her hands shaking as she tried to get control of her emotional state. "Stop it! Just stop it, Mazikeen. He's not the Devil and _you_ aren't a demon. So please, just start acting like a normal human being for once and let's get him to -"

Maze had finally had enough. She growled, baring her teeth at the stupid human and flashed her true face, only for a moment but Chloe jumped back in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, it's...that's not possible."

Maze scoffed. "You know for a Detective you can be pretty dense. You've seen enough evidence, but because you're puny human mind can't comprehend that there is more out there than you can possibly imagine. Heaven, hell, angels and demons, they're all real, Decker. It's time for you to wake up."

Chloe was speechless, her mouth opening and closing a few times, yet no sound coming out. Her mind was already trying to disregard what she'd just witnessed. Trick of the light. Maybe she had been drugged, or it was simply the stress of the situation. Though deep down she already knew, there were too many instances where she couldn't explain what Lucifer had done. Her stomach clenched painfully at the realisation and she barely had time to turn away before she threw up what little she had in her stomach.

"That's disgusting." Maze looked away, her gaze dropping to the man in her arms. He was shivering, his breathing rapid and shallow. His life force spilling onto the floor beneath them and the heat he was generating was more than enough to make her worry for his survival.

Lucifer blinked sluggishly, trying desperately to recall what happened. His unfocused gaze softening when he recognised Maze staring down at him with her brows knitted together in concern.

"Maze," he wheezed, attempting to touch her face, but even that was too much for him and his hand fell back to his side. His Demon reached down and grasped his hand, entwining their fingers before raising his hand to her lips.

"We need to get you back to Lux."

"C-Chloe?" he asked, the fogginess in his mind confusing him.

Mazikeen grumbled under her breath, but gestured toward the detective with a nod of her head. "She's still here."

His eyes narrowed, noticing the guilt that flashed in the demon's eyes. He was far to weak to get into that now though. Turning his head slightly to his left he saw Chloe standing near the door, she was pale and shaking and looked positively terrified. He didn't have to ask Maze what had happened while he'd been unconscious, he could already tell that she finally believed everything he'd been telling her. He was the Devil. Lucifer felt his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest, he never wanted her to be scared of him. It was the one thing he feared more than anything.

"I'm sor-ry, Chloe. I t-ried to tell y-ou."

The Detective was torn, part of her wanted to run and never look back, although the other part which had grown to care for the man before her, had let him into her life and become important to not just her, but Trixie too. _Oh god,_ she thought, _who was taking care of her daughter_?

Lucifer noticed her panic and knew there was only one person on this planet who could make Chloe look that way. _Trixie_. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and make all this craziness disappear, though at this precise moment he was having trouble breathing so it may have been a little difficult.

"Go," he told her.

"What?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Your sp-awn needs y-ou." He tried to give her an encouraging smile, but he had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace. "I'll be f-ine. Go on."

Giving in to the part of her that knew Lucifer, had seen him change over the past few months and despite his constant flirtation, having no filter and being a pretty big jack ass most of the time, he always managed to make her laugh. He made her feel like she was the only one in a room filled with people. And if she'd finally get over her trust issues she might even admit to caring for him as more than just a friend. With that in mind she walked over and dropped down beside him, cupped his stubbled cheek with her hand and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

Lucifer swallowed audibly and gave a small nod. "You ha-ve my wor-d, Chloe."

The moment the Detective disappeared out of view, Lucifer sagged against Maze with a groan of pain. He wanted to ask how she'd found him. Needed to know why Azazel had mentioned his mother. Despite his burning questions, he focused on what was most urgent. _Breathing_. He'd find out what happened soon enough. Lucifer stared into the brown eyes of his demon and smiled weakly.

"Take me h-ome, Maze." He managed to get out before unconsciousness claimed him.

For once Mazikeen didn't have any objections to her masters command and she raised her eyes to the ceiling, calling on the one she knew would get Lucifer to safety quicker than she could.

Amenadiel appeared next to her in a flash, his words dying on his lips at the sight of his brother laying on the floor, covered in blood and struggling to breathe.

"What happened?" he asked, striding forward. He crouched next to Lucifer and placed his palm on his brother' forehead, his brow pinching in concern.

"No time for that now, you need to get him back to Lux. Then he'll start to heal." Maze pressed a kiss to her creator's brow, watching as the Amenadiel carefully lifted Lucifer, cradling the Devil in his arms like he weighed nothing.

She met the Angel's gaze and nodded.

"I'll come back for you," he told her.

"Don't bother, I'll meet you back at the club." Maze' eyebrow twitched as she stared at the body on the floor. "I have something to take care of first."

Amenadiel didn't bother arguing with her. Looking down at his brother he didn't even feel sorry for the poor soul that Maze was going after. Who ever did this, deserved what they got. With that thought his wings erupted from his back and he took to the air, desperate to get his injured brother back to Lux and let the healing begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks samhaincat, I thought it might have been Charlotte but I wasn't sure if I'd made that up in my head haha I'm going to leave it as Layla in this and for any future projects I will use the correct name ;)

Hope you enjoy, one more chapter to go! :)

* * *

Maze stepped off the private elevator and into Lucifer's apartment many hours later, immediately heading toward the bar to pour herself a drink. She swirled the amber liquid a couple of times before knocking it back in one go. Licking her lips she turned to see Amenadiel watching her, his dark gaze following her movements. He seemed to be taking his position as sentry outside his brother's room very seriously.

"How is he?" she asked, walking past the Angel and entering the darkened room. She paused at the foot of the bed, staring down at Lucifer who was laid out on top of the blankets, wearing nothing but his boxers, his ruined trousers thrown to the side. She was pleased to see that most of his injuries had already healed, the stab wound still had a little redness around it, but was remarkably better than it had been hours before. Maze moved silently to his side, climbing on to the bed and with a gentleness Amenadiel didn't think she was capable of she trailed her fingers through Lucifer' hair, her lips quirking at the sigh that escaped her master' lips.

"Did you find the one responsible?" The Angel queried.

Maze smirked wickedly, biting down on her lip as she thought about what she'd done. "Oh yes, I did." Lucifer would have been proud of the punishment she'd inflicted on that witch for her part in all this.

Amenadiel nodded his acceptance. He moved closer to the pair and decided to broach another subject with the demon bartender. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Maze replied cryptically.

"We were worried."

She finally lifted her head to gaze at the Angel, her eyebrow arched in amusement. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. "

Amenadiel didn't tell her that Lucifer suspected Maze of having something to do with his mothers escape from Hell. It was strange timing, he'd admit that, but releasing their mother from her confines in Hell was a bit of a stretch. And why would Maze have rescued Lucifer from the other Demon's clutches if she was working with their mother? Amenadiel was sure if anyone wanted his brother to suffer it was _Her_.

Maze ignored the Angel and continued stroking Lucifer's face, trailing her fingers over the almost completely healed cuts and fading bruises. She felt guilt bubbling up inside her, it was an emotion she was really starting to hate. Before they'd come to Earth she'd never worried about guilt or feeling vulnerable, those words weren't even in her vocabulary. Now as she stared down at her creator, she realised now more than ever he needed his demon by his side, whether he knew it or not. He'd almost died. If it wasn't for Layla's help, Maze might not have found him in time. Lucifer mumbled something under his breath and leaned into her touch, and Mazikeen knew that this time she couldn't keep this news secret, she'd have to tell him she had been working with his mother to find him. She couldn't stand the though of him turning his back on her a second time for betraying him and while he might not take this information well, at least she was being open and honest with him. Those were qualities he admired.

"Mazikeen?" Lucifer blinked sleepily a couple of times and frowned. "You're back?"

The Demon nodded, removing her hand and was surprised when he latched on to her wrist, not too tightly but enough for her to know he didn't want her to stop.

"Lucifer." She greeted, her lips curling into a smile.

"I've missed you," he said, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Amenadiel cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Should I come back?"

Lucifer mustered up the energy and glared at him. "Piss off, you feathered arsehole. I know you carried me like a baby; _again_. What did I say last time that happened?"

The Angel tried to hide his smirk, glad his brother was back to his normal self and ignored his insults. "I believe you said never to mention it?"

The Devil grumbled under his breath about bloody Angel's and elephants similarities and turned back to Maze. His eyebrow quirked curiously, finally recalling those burning questions on the tip of his tongue before he tumbled into blissful oblivion.

"How did you find me?" he asked, using this time to sit up in bed. He still felt tired, but apart from a slight twinge in his shoulders, caused by being suspended with those chains for so long, Lucifer felt pretty damn good. His chest no longer hurt when he breathed and looking down at his abdomen all that was left from the stab wound was a thin scar, and a little redness. He had no doubt that it would disappear by the next morning. _Ah, the benefits of being the Devil_.

"I had help."

Lucifer tilted his head to stare at her, his piercing gaze locking her in place and she didn't dare move a muscle.

"Yes?"

"Your mother helped me." She blurted out.

Amenadiel let out a gasp of shock from behind her. Her eyes never left Lucifer' as she awaited his punishment. After a moment of silence, he burst out laughing and Maze flinched, bewildered by his reaction.

"Why the bloody hell would she do that, Maze?" he finally responded, his dark eyes crinkled in honest puzzlement.

"She doesn't want to hurt you, she wants a second chance." She looked between her creator and Amenadiel. "She missed you both and wants to make amends. I wouldn't have found you in time if not for her, Lucifer."

Chuckling to himself, Lucifer finally slid out of bed, grabbing his robe and pulling it on. He made his way slowly past his brother, choosing to ignore his sibling' worried gaze, and instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other. His limbs still feeling weak and shaky and he almost stumbled a couple of times in his mission towards his private bar. He sighed when he finally reached it, leaning heavily against the counter top, but grateful as it aided his progress behind the bar. Then with only a minor tremor from his hand he proceeded to pour himself a drink, feeling pleased with himself for making it this far. After wetting his lips he turned to both his guests, his dark eyes narrowed at Mazikeen.

"Did you help her escape from hell?" He waited for her answer with bated breath. He would know if she lied to him.

"No, I didn't." She stood proud, her arms folded in front of her. "Azazel helped her escape and they were going to come after you, but she changed her mind, so he decided to come after you on his own. When I realised you were missing, she somehow found me and told me what she knew. She also knows it will take more than just me telling you that she's changed for you to believe her. So she has left the decision up to you."

"What does that mean?" Lucifer drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and slammed the glass on the bar. He pulled himself up to his full height, glaring down at her.

Maze took a step towards him. "It _means_ , what ever happens next, it's up to you. Can you give her a second chance?"

Lucifer had never felt so conflicted, on one hand he knew his mom had been treated just as he was, tossed out of heaven for voicing her own opinion, but where as he was curious about the humans and could appreciate their creativity and even their naivety, his mother thought they were nothing but disgusting bugs that needed to be squished under her shoe. Could he really let her back into his life when he'd begun to feel things for Chloe and knowing how his mother would take the news. How would it effect his relationship with the Detective? On top of that Chloe now knew who and what he was. _Dammit_ , he forgotten about that. He would have to speak with her.

He raised his head to see both his brother and Maze watching him with concern and realised he hadn't answered the question. Could he give her another chance? He was all about choices and free will.

"Tell her I can't promise anything, though I will think on it." He poured himself a second glass of expensive scotch. "But, do tell her I appreciate her help."

Mazikeen nodded, strangely satisfied with his answer. Knowing her creator for so long she didn't think he'd immediately forgive his mother, yet knowing that he was taking the time to even consider it was a relief. She didn't want to think what Layla would do if she went back and told her he'd said no. The woman might be attempting to make amends, but she was still all powerful and had a nastier side that rivalled that of her eldest son.

"And Maze," Lucifer added. "I commend your honesty, this time. Don't ever lie to me again. Are we clear?"

The Demon nodded dutifully. "Yes."

"Good." The Devil grinned, clapping his hands together. "Now there is something else I need to address. Both of you may leave now, I'm back to my devilishly, handsome self. Off you go." He shooed them with his hands and headed with a slightly steadier stride, toward his room to change.

Both were gone when he exited his room dressed in his usual attire. Not a hair was out of place, he was a picture of perfection and he knew it. He grasped his car keys from the bar and headed to his private elevator. Eager to see the Detective and hoping she'd let him explain everything to her. Lay all his cards on the table, as it were. He tried not to think about what he'd do if she couldn't see past this, if she didn't want to work with him anymore.

With a confident stride that didn't quite match his turbulent thoughts he entered the elevator.

 _Here goes nothing_ , he thought and pressed the button.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: And here we are folks, the end of the line ;) I really hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. And thank you so much for your kind words, they really mean a lot and help me find inspirations for other stories.

I have another already written and ready to post, it's called _Favour For a Friend,_ and the other I'm just about finished is _Pancakes and Zoo Trips_ (it's a fluffy one lol), _A Second Chance_ still has a bit to go and then there is the other idea's I have about Lucifer's mom returning. _She_ isn't featured in this story, but I do plan to write this in the near? future lol

Thanks again!

Oh and there is an almost moment between the two in this chapter, nothing too graphic but just want to make you aware lol ;)

 _DB out_!

* * *

 _Knock, knock_.

Trixie ignored her mother calling out for her to wait as she skipped to the front door and pulled it open. Her childish features brightening more than usual at the sight of her favourite Devil.

"Lucifer!" She grinned and latched on to the taller man with surprising strength.

The Devil cringed at the unwanted affection and patted the child on the head like a dog. "Hello, small human. Why don't you go outside and play? It's a lovely day, you could fetch a ball or something?"

"You're funny." The little girl giggled and ran back to her room to continue tidying her mess, or she wasn't getting any chocolate cake tonight.

"So you've said," he replied, mostly to himself and raised his head to see Chloe standing in the kitchen watching him carefully. Taking a few steps closer he was pleased that she hadn't aimed a gun at him or anything, that was always a good sign.

Chloe stared at him, her eyes widening as she looked up and down his form, seeing no signs of the injuries he'd sustained just the day before. Even the mark on her cheek was more pronounced, her hand raising of it's own accord to rub the tender area.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking he gave her a small, sad smile and stepped closer to her. He paused when she took an involuntary step back and hurt flashed in his eyes before it was carefully hidden, and Chloe thought for a moment that maybe she'd imagined it. Lucifer held his hands out in an nonthreatening gesture and took another small step closer.

"Chloe..." He paused, and shook himself. What could he possibly say? "I'm sorry. I did try to tell you," he offered weakly.

The Detective swallowed and found herself nodding. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Lucifer _had_ always told her the truth, and she'd been too blind to admit what was right in front of her. He was _the Devil_. And for some reason that didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. This was the man who'd saved her life the first day they met, the man who made her laugh and despite the fact she wanted to shoot him at least once a day for saying something completely inappropriate, he continuously brought out the best in her. He believed in her when no one, not even Dan had backed her up.

"I can't believe this." She finally managed to mutter and walked past him to take a seat on the sofa.

Lucifer moved to sit on the chair opposite, not wanting to crowd her while she tried to make sense of things. All in all, this was going much smoother than he thought it would. He'd imagined furniture being thrown and demands for him to get out of her home and never return. Pushing down his apprehension he reached over and grasped her hand, pleased that she didn't flinch or try to pull away.

"Chloe," he murmured, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. "I have never lied to you, and I will never lie to you. You have my word. I will tell you anything you wish to know."

There had been a specific question burning in her mind since Maze had turned up and saved them, ordering her to leave so that her partner would begin to heal. Lucifer had also mumbled the same thing when he'd been chained up, a terrified look in his eyes. _She_ made _him_ vulnerable. And seeing him now, sitting in front of her with barely a scratch, she knew they had been telling the truth.

"Why do I make you vulnerable, Lucifer?"

He stared into her light green eyes and saw nothing but genuine curiosity. Of course that would be her first question, the one bloody thing he didn't know. Lucifer squeezed her hand, enjoying the coolness of her skin against his own warmth.

"To be honest Detective, I have no idea. It's been quite the mystery since we first met. I mean, my charms don't affect you. I can bleed in your presence, and you gave the Devil blue balls? I mean, how is that even possible?" He eyed her strangely, trying to tell if there was something she wasn't telling him and seeing if she'd slip up. But she didn't, it seemed like she was as baffled as he was.

"So when Malcolm shot you, you really did die?"

"Yes," he replied honestly.

He froze when she suddenly leaned forward, grasping his face softly in both her hands and placing a gentle kiss on his stubbled cheek. Lucifer couldn't move, too afraid that if he did, he'd break this impromptu moment occurring between them.

Chloe settled back in the chair with a warm smile. "Thank you."

"W-what for?" he practically stammered, completely flustered.

"You came to help me that day, already knowing that if something happened, you could die. You risked your life for me, and for Trixie." She cocked her head to the side, studying the man before her. "That's not what I'd expect from the Devil, but it is what I'd expect from my friend and my partner."

Lucifer rose from his position to sit next to her on the sofa, taking her hand again and leaned in, so close to her that Chloe thought he was going to kiss her. He didn't though, and she wasn't sure whether she was relieved or upset.

His thumb softly stroked her hand. "Does this mean you're not scared of me?"

Chloe didn't think she'd ever seen him look more vulnerable than in this moment. She squeezed his fingers gently and felt her lips quirk in a gentle smile. "I'm not scared of you Lucifer, I never have been."

He breathed a sigh of relief and grinned happily. "Well, that is a relief. How about we have a drink, you know, to celebrate?"

Moving quicker than she could blink he kissed her on the lips and then disappeared into the kitchen. Leaving her with a goofy grin and butterfly's in her stomach. She watched him as he searched her cupboards for glasses, and pulled out the bottle of scotch she kept in case he came over, or turned up unannounced. Not that he'd done that much lately. Now he actually called before visiting. Her breath caught in her throat when he faced her, she didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy, a mega watt grin splitting his face. How on earth could this man-child be the Devil?

Chloe took the glass offered to her. "So what happens next, Lucifer?"

Lucifer sat next to her, crossing his legs and swirling the amber liquid in his glass before taking a drink. He turned to face her, his expression slightly guarded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." She twisted so she was facing him, her legs folded under her. "Will this change things between us? Are you still going to help on cases? Do you still want to work with m-?"

Lucifer had enough of her babbling questions and decided to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. In one smooth movement, he set his glass on the table, raised his hand to the back of her head, his fingers tangling with the silky smooth locks and pressed his lips to hers. She froze at first, and he thought he'd made a huge mistake, but she finally leaned into him and he smiled in relief against her lips.

Chloe could now agree with his statement that he was like walking heroin. She was overwhelmed with the scent of him, a mixture of scotch, tobacco, cologne and something distinctly _Lucifer_. His lips were soft and when he teased her bottom lip with his tongue she thought she'd melt right there. Her fingers gripped the short hairs at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and he moaned in return, desperately trying to get closer to her. Just as she slid her hand inside his shirt a giggle stopped her cold. It was like a bucket of freezing water doused her and she jumped back.

"Finally!" Trixie beamed, skipping in to the living room.

Lucifer could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and turned away quickly, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't let the child see his nastier side, that just wouldn't do, not after he and Chloe were finally in a good place.

He felt soft hands gripping his and prying them away. Lifting his head he met Chloe's worried gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes flickered toward Trixie standing a few feet away, then back to the Detective. "I don't want to scare her," he said quietly.

Chloe frowned. "Huh?"

Lucifer leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "My Devil side. I could feel the heat rising and didn't want to scare her."

The Detective couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. This was too adorable.

His expression darkened, not understanding why she was making fun of him. Lucifer moved to stand when a firm tug on his hand pulled him back down. His eyebrow quirked at her surprising strength and a smirk covered his face.

Chloe held up her finger, stopping what ever dirty response was on his lips. "You weren't going to scare her Lucifer, your cheeks were flushed because you were embarrassed."

He scoffed. "The Devil doesn't get embarrassed, darling."

Chloe pointed to the television in the corner and he followed her instruction, staring at his reflection. She was correct. No red face or charred skin. _Hmmm_ , he thought. _How utterly bizarre_.

"Well," he said, standing to his full height and clapping his hands together. "As much as I'd love to stay and finish what we started Chloe, I really must be going. Things to take care of, you know how it goes."

"Are you sure? You could stay and have dinner with us," The Detective offered, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"Yay! Please Lucifer, will you stay?" Trixie fluttered her eyelashes at the Devil and Chloe couldn't stop a snort of laughter. Her daughter was giving the Devil her puppy dog eyes. And Decker was well aware that those should be branded illegal. It was the reason she got so much chocolate cake.

With a sigh of defeat Lucifer nodded and was promptly dragged into the kitchen by the little girl. He glanced back at the Detective with a look that clearly screamed, ' _help me_!'

Chloe shook her head in wonder. How was this her life? The Devil was in her kitchen being ordered about by her eight year old daughter, telling him what she wanted _him_ to make for dinner. And the funny thing was, Lucifer was nodding along and doing as he was told. Like a good Devil.

Trixie rushed over, grabbing Chloe's hand and tugging her toward the kitchen. "Mom, do we have truffle oil? Lucifer said he might need it."

"Yes, I got it." She was about to point to where it was, but Lucifer found it and placed it on the table with a satisfied grin.

"What do you fancy Detective? Besides me of course."

"I trust you, what ever you make will be delicious."

Lucifer's black eyes met hers and she swallowed audibly.

"You have no idea, Chloe." He licked his lips and turned back to the cooker. He would create a dish so exquisite that she wouldn't dream of turning him away, now or ever.

He was here to stay, for good.

The End.


End file.
